Revers VO
by La Halfeline
Summary: T-bag profite d'une incartade pour refaire un peu l'éducation de ce garnement de Maytag. A l'évidence, ses parents ne savaient pas comment corriger les petits garçons impertinents... - dialogues en VO -


**Revers**

20/01/09

_Par la Halfeline_

T-bag le poussa sèchement dans la cellule, comme on balance un paquet de linge pour avoir enfin les mains libres.

- What the… _hell_ did ya think ya were doin', snotty kid ? aboya-t-il hargneusement en entrant à sa suite.

Maytag ne répondit pas. Il adopta la technique qui consistait à se faire tout petit contre le mur et à avoir l'air sincèrement penaud d'un écolier attrapé en train de soulever la jupe d'une fille. T-bag le considéra un instant, avec sur la figure cet air désabusé et au centre des lèvres ce début de moue qui disait « Je t'en prie, ne me rends pas la tâche plus difficile… ». Maytag gigota légèrement contre son mur, mal à l'aise, et fut contraint de bredouiller :

- I was just… sick of him whining around about his bloody disease, that's all.

- Yeah ? And when did the fuckboys start to be sick of _any_thing ?

- But T-bag, he's doing it on purpose ! se récria le mignon en reprenant un peu d'assurance. Just so he can avoid being the one you'll pick to do the job with this guinea ! How can you not…

Une paume vint s'abattre violemment sur le mur, un peu au-dessus de son oreille, et le claquement mat fit sursauter Maytag et le fit tituber par réflexe un peu plus loin, en direction de l'entrée.

- I sure as hell know tha', you damned fool! It don't mean _you_ can bitch about whatever the guys are doing, 'you got me?

- Yes, I got you, répondit le giton sur un ton un peu ronchon, en se dérobant pourtant un peu plus devant la posture menaçante de Bagwell, avant d'être rappelé à sa propre détention par le coulissement de la grille.

- You know what that means, don't you ?

Maytag hocha docilement la tête, et se baissa pour se saisir du drap entassé près des barreaux, afin de l'accrocher devant l'entrée. Il allait être puni, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait ce que T-bag appelait une « sottise », mot volontairement bien dérisoire à-côté de brutalité ou de la minutie du châtiment subséquent.

Ce n'était toujours qu'au moment d'assumer les conséquences qu'il se demandait par quels moyens il n'avait pas pu résister à un nouvel écart. Son maître résumait la chose en disant simplement qu'il était « un enfant inconsidéré », ce qui une fois encore relevait du doux euphémisme, lorsqu'on songeait au potentiel traumatique de ses leçons. La dernière fois que Jason avait gravement fauté – un petit sursaut de rébellion à l'encontre de son protecteur accompagné notamment par des injures, ce qui, il fallait l'avouer, était plutôt inconsidéré – il s'était retrouvé violé sans ménagement sur le bureau avec une lame de rasoir le long de la cuisse. Evidemment, on pouvait considérer que le viol n'avait eu qu'un rôle relativement passager dans toute cette histoire, si l'on prenait en compte les quelques exclamations d'extase qui avaient fini par émerger des grincements frénétiques du meuble métallique rudimentaire… Il n'en demeure pas moins que la seule évocation de cet incident lui donnait encore des sueurs froides. Il n'était pas encore à l'aise avec les débordements violents de Theodore. Il avait appris à se faire à ses abus quotidien, propres et efficaces, parfois même volontairement voluptueux. Les poussées de cruauté ou les envies perverses, bien qu'elles lui chatouillassent souvent un coin de subconscient, il les craignait encore. L'impossibilité de les situer et de les borner était plus redoutable que la simple douleur qui pouvait en résulter. Il se retourna vers T-bag, crispé dans l'attente de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus cette fois.

Etrangement, celui-ci regagna sa couchette, sur laquelle il se laissa retomber avec une aisance élastique. Maytag se demanda s'il était tacitement invité à le suivre… mais le meneur suprémaciste ne lui spécifia aucune consigne, même après plusieurs instants d'immobilité. Il ne sembla pas se désintéresser de lui pour autant, continuant à le scruter comme s'il cherchait à en tirer quelque chose.

- Wha' do ya think you are in this family, Maytag ? finit-il par lui demander en inclinant curieusement la tête.

Jason répondit avec précaution :

- Well… you… told me that I was to be both the cub and… the "dominant bitch".

- Oh, my… so it's the dominant bitch thing ? My mistake, I shouldn't 've told you about it. You wasn't mature enough to get it properly after all… conclut T-bag en levant brièvement les yeux au ciel, davantage pour lui-même que pour son protégé. Well, let's drop that part 'cause obviously your behavior shows that it ain't assimilated yet. So you're the cub, that's correct. And what is Drake ?

- He's… a wolf, soupira le garçon, contrarié d'avoir donné à Theodore une occasion de lui retirer une part de confiance.

- That's right, and wha' d'ya think is the most important for the pack ?

- … the wolf, lâcha-t-il, de plus en plus exaspéré.

- That's right. Don't get me wrong, here, sweet thang : you have your part to play, déclara le chef des blancs avec un rictus dans la voix. And I'm here to protect you, that's part of the deal. But his lazy ass can do serious damage in a fight and _your_ perky ass is only good to screw. If something was to happen to you, it would be a hell of a lot less disastrous than something happening to Drake, y'know what I mean ?

Bagwell put voir la sensibilité de Maytag se froisser jusque dans les mèches laquées de son mohawk. Le mignon rétorqua :

- Well basically I agree that a wolf is more useful than a cub, but I'm not sure that a crybaby is of any use at all. Especially a crybaby who can't say "mononucleosis" without spluttering.

C'était osé. Le meneur ne cacha pas son bluff, et se laissa aller à un ricanement sourd tout en contemplant sa petite chose avec ce qui semblait être un éblouissement incrédule.

- You cheeky lil' prick ! I'm gonna have to _slay _you to teach you some discipline one day… Naw you listen to me, ordonna-t-il en retendant brusquement sa diction. I don't give a damn that Drake is a regular illiterate or a mediocre strategist, I ain't keeping him for his brain and you neither. He parts of my men and you _don't_ mouth off to my men !

Il avait fini sa phrase en sifflant, élevant le ton pour que Jason se retranche à nouveau dans sa position d'élève au coin qui cherche à se faire oublier.

- What kind of a leader would I be if I let lil' boys talk back like that ? They wouldn't trust me no more and they'd be right ! That's why you gotta learn your place, maytag ! _You_'r_e_ the baby boi tied to my pocket and you keep this big mouth o' yours shut 'til you're told to use it.

- Okay… soupira son giton. I'm sorry.

Bagwell continua de l'observer un moment sous la visière de sa casquette. Maytag détourna les yeux pour calmer le jeu et, les mains derrière le dos, se mit à tapoter nerveusement ses phalanges contre le mur.

- Come here, finit par intimer T-bag.

Jason redressa la tête, pour le considérer avec une certaine alarme.

- Come ooon… réclama le pédophile sur un ton plus clément. Ain't no need to be afraid, girly.

Son favori ne put qu'obéir et, hésitant, retira son manteau pour venir s'agenouiller entre ses jambes. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur la braguette de Theodore dans le but de commencer la besogne, ce dernier l'arrêta d'un bref chuintement. Le garçon était désormais habitué aux différents sons que produisait T-bag pour obtenir quelque chose. Le sifflement de rassemblement, les claquements d'appréciation, la dentale désapprobatrice ou encore les ronronnements de jubilation, ils les reconnaissait tous parfaitement. Il se figea donc aussitôt, pour relever des yeux confus sur son maître. Bagwell le regardait, coulé nonchalamment contre le mur, l'esquisse d'un sourire attendri sur son visage émacié.

- Lemme take a good look at your pretty face.

Sa paume caressa la joue de Maytag, puis la prit en coupe pour poser le visage du jouvenceau sur son aine. Ce dernier n'avait pas cessé de le scruter, anxieux.

- Such big eyes… You sure are lucky ya got them, sweetheart. You'd probably be as good as dead as we speak, if your momma had laid you with narrow brown ones like mine.

Etrangement, cette remarque n'apaisa pas beaucoup Jason, pas plus que les doigts qui lui cajolaient toujours la joue et le menton. T-bag poursuivit d'une voix assourdie :

- I bet you must have made an in-credibly cute toddler, haven't you ? With such eyes no one could ever deny you anything, right ? And that's how you ended up so ill-bred !

Sous sa joue, le mignon sentit une envie se réveiller doucement, et Theodore conclut en prenant plaisir à faire exploser les consonances de sa phrase :

- Well it's time to remedy such _laX_ity.

Sur ce, il se retendit soudain pour attraper le garçon par le col et le bord du pantalon, et le hissa brusquement en travers de ses genoux. Jason eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui se venait de se passer que déjà T-bag lui baissait rudement son pantalon. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de le déboutonner, et avait simplement tiré le vêtement jusqu'à découvrir les adorables fesses du petit bonhomme. En sentant le courant d'air soudain sur cette partie de son anatomie, Maytag protesta un peu.

- Hey ! You're not going to… ?

- Shhhh… se contenta de répondre le meurtrier pour le faire taire.

Il était déjà perdu dans la contemplation des deux éminences vulnérables, qui semblaient si douces que Bagwell sentit le bout de ses phalanges le picoter. Il ne put résister longtemps à passer le bout de ses doigts sur la courbure délicate, près de la petite vallée centrale, aspirant sa lèvre jusqu'à la tache de duvet brun qui la soulignait. C'était si diablement exquis… Le régal visuel lui plissa légèrement les yeux également, faisant apparaître une myriade de ridules à leurs commissures. Rien n'était plus indicible que ce petit cul d'écolier en bataille, qui devait encore être écossé sur le haut d'un pan de chemise bleue, et en bas d'un bord de caleçon roulé. Il le sentit frémir frileusement sous ses attouchements légers. Le pantalon mal congédié pressait les fesses du garçon, exacerbant leur rondeur juvénile. L'éclair blanc qui en débordait lui rappelait tous ces sous-vêtements encore sages qu'il avait arrachés à des gamins de l'un et l'autre sexe en Alabama.

- _So_ childlike… apprécia rêveusement Bagwell en poursuivant ses caresses à peine perceptibles, presque fascinées.

Maytag lui jetait un regard en coin, inquiet. C'était stupide à dire, mais il se sentait bien plus exposé avec le futal baissé sous les yeux de Theodore qu'entièrement nu à ses côtés dans une douche. Soudain, une claque brutale vint lui mordre littéralement la chair sans prévenir.

- **HH**A ! SHHHIT ! s'exclama bruyamment le jeunot en ne cachant pas son indignation.

- T-t-t-t-t… Pleeease, sweetie. Don't make it worse by swearing, would you ?

Sur ce, une deuxième frappe réprimanda le derrière du mignon. Cette fois-ci, le coup de semonce permit à Maytag de se retenir.

- Thaaat's a boi, le congratula T-bag en flattant gentiment les fesses agacées.

- Why are you doing this ? interrogea son page en gigotant un peu pour lui lancer un air de franc reproche.

- So you can learn your place, lil' one.

- It's okay, I won't do it again.

A cela répondit une nouvelle fessée.

- Y'know… that's typically the kind of coward remark I would expect from a capricious kid like ya'self. It only proves that you can't bite the bullet and stay quiet when you need to.

Le leader aryen ponctua son affirmation d'un soufflet lifté sur le haut de son séant. Maytag se retourna et soupira de frustration.

Son comportement amusa follement Theodore, qui lui offrit par derrière son plus beau sourire, les dents découvertes et mordant légèrement la percée d'un petit bout de langue. Sa main retomba plus gentiment sur le doux postérieur et il le caressa, bientôt absorbé dans sa tâche, repoussant de sa paume la chemise bleue sur ses reins. Le tissu se froissa en maints petits plis et découvrit la croupe succulente du jouvenceau. Ce début de courbe qui inversait tout juste la cambrure, exalté par la position du garçonnet ainsi jeté sur ses genoux… c'était un endroit si tendre. Tendre d'abord parce qu'il ne résistait pas à une cajolerie assez précise. Maytag était tout simplement dans tous ses états lorsque son maître fourrait ses doigts froids dans son pantalon et chatouillait délicatement cet endroit alors qu'ils étaient en haut des gradins ou alignés au moment de l'appel. Le môme avait appris le self-control, mais ses yeux s'en embuaient toujours. C'était un petit talon d'Achille propre à certains garçons… Tendre ensuite parce qu'il était si bon sous les ongles, dans certaines circonstances en particulier. Des traces discrètes d'une empoignade un peu désespérée demeuraient sur la chair rose, à l'endroit où le creux du dos s'incurvait à nouveau, et à cette vue T-bag se sentit bander irrépressiblement sous le ventre de Maytag. Il leva la main et, d'un geste jubilatoire, claqua fermement le derrière du petit bonhomme. Ce dernier étouffa un gémissement. Le pédophile darda une calotte sèche sur la partie charnue, qui arracha cette fois au mignon un souffle étranglé. Il compléta avec mesure de quatre frappes franches supplémentaires, la paume de sa main épousant les deux éminences rondelettes. Jason avait un peu de mal à encaisser cette douleur toute nouvelle. Elle n'était pas effrayante, mais au contraire anodine jusqu'à l'embarrassant. Il la trouvait en somme très brute pour Theodore, et elle lui coupait le souffle avant qu'il pût en faire quelque chose. Buchanan sentait à présent ses fesses pulser et irradier de la chaleur. Il se trouva très misérable pendant quelques instants. Puis il sentit son maître saisir précautionneusement les deux éminences à vif et les serrer légèrement. Il se surprit à trouver la sensation étrangement satisfaisante, comme une démangeaison qu'on gratte. La piqûre était comme contenue et transformée, par une simple pression bien répartie, en agacerie. Maytag se détendit sans s'en rendre compte sur les genoux de son protecteur.

Cela n'échappa pas à T-bag, qui poursuivit plus amplement son massage sur les deux petits monts charnus du garçon. Ses longs doigts glissèrent bientôt jusqu'au fondement, à proprement parler, où il continua de câliner la chair pour faire diversion. Bien vite, il s'employa à rabaisser un peu plus le rebord du caleçon au bas des fesses, qu'il laissa plus détendues qu'au début, en dépit de leur charmante rougeur. Il eut bientôt dégagé bien proprement le séant du môme. Il se figea un instant pour admirer la joliesse de l'œuvre qu'il avait sur les genoux. Il en avait vus des arrière-trains dans sa vie… mais ceux des jeunes garçons restaient de loin ses favoris. Bien sûr, il était capable d'apprécier l'attrait esthétique d'une beauté grecque, toute en tenue robuste ! Mais celles-ci semblaient justement faites pour être murées dans du verre et examinées par des étudiants respectables, doctes et affairés. Bien sûr une croupe d'équidé sous une robe bien coupée appelait directement au coït naturel mais, comme c'était primaire… C'était très réjouissant quand on n'avait pas tiré son coup depuis longtemps et qu'on avait besoin de s'abandonner dans la facilité, mais franchement… on s'en lassait vite, non ? Les miches de gamines, ça, c'était autre chose… Les ouvrir avant qu'elles ne soient mûres, mais alors qu'elles commencent à peine à prendre des formes qui restent dans l'œil, quel plaisir délicat, presque romantique ! …Ce que tout homme brûle d'avoir en secret, et ce que lui avait pris à maintes reprises dans leur dos ! Mais les derrières des jeunes garçons… c'était tout ce dont lui pouvait rêver. Leurs hanches étroites ne rendaient que plus impudents les renflements rebondis et tellement fermes qui se développaient à merveille chez les plus beaux spécimens au moment de l'adolescence. C'était un défi insolent à la domination et le sanctuaire des voluptés les plus subtiles, car elles étaient les plus ardues à éveiller et les plus bouleversantes à expérimenter. Si nous étions tous des créatures de Dieu, et si Dieu était masculin, alors Dieu était pédéraste au sens noble du terme. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible autrement.

Les fesses de Maytag n'étaient pas esthétiques, pas le moins du monde. Les fesses de Maytag, petites et potelées, avaient gardé le caractère purement sensuel d'une adolescence encore inachevée. Après tout, le gamin était jeune… mais tout de même plutôt tardif. Tout ça, c'était parce que Papa et Maman l'avaient fait pousser le cul sur des coussins, comme la princesse au petit pois, avec toute la batterie d'appareils multimédias modernes qui allait avec cette vie citadine décadente, de l'avis de T-bag. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas ! Mû par une impulsion, il frôla du bout du majeur la raie qui séparait les deux éminences moelleuses, tout en bas, là où elles se rejoignaient presque. Un frisson agita soudain Maytag, qui osa lui adresser un regard timide. Seul le centre de ses lèvres sourit en réponse, et il gifla à nouveau les rondeurs enfantines. Jason replongea la tête dans le matelas et serra les dents. La volée de claques lui fouetta le sang jusqu'au picotement, et lorsque la sensation se mit à darder en lui jusqu'à devenir insupportable, il lâcha un sanglot nerveux et eut un sursaut pour se dégager vers l'avant. Il entendit le rire profond et étouffé de Bagwell à cette réaction. Celui-ci se jeta aussitôt sur lui, penché en avant, toutes griffes dehors, pour le ramener à sa place. Excité par le jeu, il profita de sa position pour croquer dans la croupe tendre. Toujours agrippé au petit bonhomme, il acheva sa morsure sous la forme d'un baiser voluptueux, suçant un instant cette viande délicate. Son nez descendit alors entre les collines soyeuses qui se profilaient, et Maytag cessa brusquement de se débattre, stupéfié. Un souffle chaud se glissa entre ses fesses, bientôt accompagné des furtives apparitions d'un petit bout de langue qui se retournait. Le garçonnet lâcha un geignement de reddition et se laissa retomber sur le matelas, cambrant doucement le bassin pour offrir gentiment son séant à T-bag. Ce dernier explora plus confortablement la ligne de chair fine, sous laquelle sa langue sentait les derniers os. Il laissa dans son aventure sa casquette, dont la visière accrocha bien vite les formes vallonnées. Finalement, le seul recoin qu'il gratifia d'un lapement consciencieux était encore volontairement trop haut, ce qui arracha à l'enfant un adorable couinement de misère.

Avec un sourire machiavélique, Theodore chercha une meilleure prise pour réinstaller correctement le petit derrière d'écolier en travers de ses genoux, faisant tomber son couvre-chef abandonné sur le matelas. Cela lui donna l'occasion de percevoir une réaction relativement charmée de la part de son maytag. Il lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

- It seems like ya're a naughty kid in every possible sense of the word, girly.

Son mignon ne réagit pas à la claque qui suivit sur son postérieur. La seconde lui fit clore fermement les yeux, un peu de douleur, un peu de délice. Les paumes de Bagwell l'apaisaient aussitôt après, rendant la punition nécessaire par la tendresse luxurieuse qui en découlait ensuite. Maytag lâcha un soupir à la nouvelle volée de tapes qui aiguillonna son derrière, sur le côté droit, puis tout en bas. T-bag le mettait à vif, le faisait fourmiller avant de le reprendre en main, et de faire pénétrer la sensation à fleur de peau jusque dans les tissus et au bas de l'échine. Jason commençait à apprivoiser l'intérêt de tout ça. Sa chair semblait réchauffée et vivifiée, quand elle était d'ordinaire peu mise à contribution dans une zone aussi passive. Paradoxalement, c'était en s'abandonnant le plus qu'elle s'éveillait enfin et gagnait une existence bien à elle. Le meneur blanc remarqua que l'attitude de Maytag passait progressivement de l'impuissance à la complaisance. Ce n'étaient plus les mêmes muscles qui se contractaient sous les fessées infantilisantes ; au lieu de se crisper, il se tendaient à présent.

Theodore approcha sa main gauche de la lèvre mordue ; le dos de ses doigts la caressa avec douceur, jusqu'à ce que le bout du majeur ne la dégrafe des dents qui la retenaient. Le garçon ouvrit des yeux curieux, et l'extrémité habile s'insinua entre ses lèvres. Aussitôt, il l'accueillit d'un infime coup de langue, et l'attira bientôt entre ses dents. De là où il se trouvait, le môme leva les yeux vers lui, lui lançant le regard en coin de l'enfant qui consent à une tâche dont il n'a aucune envie. Bagwell frissonna : Maytag commençait à bien le connaître… Il laissa sa main inerte, offerte à son favori. Le petit diable suçotait sa dernière phalange. Il le regarda faire, son masque impassible et paternaliste sur le visage. Il peinait pourtant à ne pas répondre à la provocation de ce petit salopiot. Le garçonnet tétait à présent son doigt en affectant un petit air farouche. Lorsqu'il atteignit la chainette tatouée sur sa peau, ses beaux yeux bleus prirent une teinte désespérée qui fit pulser plus rapidement le sang du pédophile. Il retira son doigt. Bien vite, ses mains retrouvèrent le fondement du petit bonhomme, et il en écarta les deux fesses rougies. Jason était à présent on ne peut plus exposé, mais il avait en quelque sorte outrepassé ces considérations. Tout ce qui importait, c'était que le désir lui mordait les reins et qu'il n'aspirait qu'à être davantage molesté à revers, bien que cette idée le perturbât un tantinet. Le majeur humide se glissa bientôt entre ses fesses, puis dans le creux qui aspirait son mouvement. Il taquina un bref instant la praline sensible qu'il y trouva, le temps de faire gémir un peu le jouvenceau, puis s'insinua à l'intérieur. Maytag serra les dents ; il avait eu le temps de subir pire que ça, et de s'y accoutumer plus ou moins. La sensation restait néanmoins assez désagréable, très intrusive. T-bag l'apaisa avec des caresses appuyées et les longs sons chuintants qu'il utilisait pour réduire les autres à l'état de petits êtres dépendants de son assistance. Il se montrait attentif mais résolu dans ses gestes, ne laissant pas le temps à son page d'endurer chaque étape de tiraillement, évitant par expérience tout mouvement de va-et-vient lors de son avancée. Jason tenta de s'en remettre à lui. Il n'était pas aisé d'accorder sa confiance à un intriguant de pénitencier doublé d'un meurtrier pédophile multirécidiviste, excepté quand il avait quelque chose à prouver. Or à cet instant, Theodore avait quelque chose à prouver, cela se sentait dans le doigté qu'il déployait… et qui finit par porter ses fruits. Alors que son majeur se recourbait entre les fesses de Maytag jusqu'à la chaînette encrée, le petit bonhomme se détendit naturellement, comme un peu incrédule. Bagwell s'arrêta aussitôt et étudia son sujet ; d'un infime petit mouvement de sa dernière phalange, il fit courir un nouveau frémissement dans le corps du garçon.

- Seems like I got the ineffable soft spot, don'I sweetie ? le cajola T-bag avec un sourire suffisant mais aussi niaisement auto-satisfait.

Il réitéra la pression ; les yeux bleus du petit maytag se plissèrent et ses doigts de pieds se recroquevillèrent de félicitée dans ses chaussures. Il remua bientôt légèrement pour venir à la rencontre de la sensation, précautionneusement, son bas-ventre pressé sur les genoux de Bagwell. De son côté, ce dernier se contenait au mieux ; l'excitation un peu confuse de son joujou entraînait la sienne. Theodore avait toujours eu un point faible de ce côté-là… Les quelques soupirs qu'exhalait sa bouche bée, captivée malgré elle, étaient autant de suppliques. Les quelques mouvements qui se pressaient à sa rencontre, quoique minimes, étaient de plus en plus évocateurs. De sa main libre, le pédophile continua de câliner les petits fesses douces et à présent toutes chaudes d'avoir été tancées par ses soins. Le contact était très délicat sous sa paume droite qui pétrissait durement leur rondeur juvénile. La gorge de Jason étrangla un geignement et il froissa le drap de son codétenu entre ses doigts. Le traitement commençait à devenir insoutenable ; il avait l'impression d'être une véritable marionnette entre les doigts de son maître : à la fois animé et restreint par leur habileté. Il tenta de tirer un peu sur les fils en donnant un soubresaut impatient, mais fut réprimandé par une tape qui claqua ferme sur son séant. Le retour de cette sensation aiguë, mêlée à la stimulation profonde, fut précisément ce qui catalysa la délivrance du petit bonhomme. Il lâcha un cri sourd, bouleversé, suivi d'un second, un peu plus haut et plus bruyant.

- Shaddap, siffla T-bag d'une voix étouffée et alarmée, quelque peu inquiet pour sa réputation.

Les hanches de Maytag se mirent à rouler férocement, contre son doigt, sur ses genoux.

- No no-no no-no, baby boi, you don't get to…

Un sanglot qui sortait du cœur vint interrompre l'affolement du meneur aryen et, ignorant toute consigne, le garçonnet jouit désespérément sur la cuisse de T-bag.

- GODDAMMIT MAYTAG ! râla bruyamment Theodore en retirant prestement son majeur et en ressaisissant le jeunot par la chemise et le pantalon pour le balancer à la tête du lit d'un geste répugné.

Aussitôt, il se débarrassa de son pantalon humecté. Après un instant d'hésitation, le caleçon blanc suivi directement. C'est un Bagwell contrarié qui mit la main sur le futal du mignon pour l'attirer brutalement à sa portée. En un clin d'œil, il se positionna sur le garçon qui baignait encore dans le coton suivant la chute, et lui susurra à l'oreille d'une voix mortellement sérieuse :

- Ya'd better whine, now.

Ayant quoi qu'il en soit outrepassé tout stade de réflexion, Jason émit un gémissement plaintif, suffisamment fort pour être entendu par leurs voisins de cellule. T-bag poussa soigneusement pour s'installer entre les fesses qui irradiaient toujours une agréable chaleur, et commença aussitôt à se mouvoir, sans prendre la peine d'une pénétration. Maytag se laissa prendre au jeu et, haletant, se mit à produire des sons larmoyants tout à fait plaisants. Bagwell le considéra avec un sourire tendre tandis qu'il poursuivait ses va-et-vient, son sexe confortablement logé entre les chairs chaudes du gamin. Il ne tarda pas à être lui-même ébranlé par les dispositions de cette petite mascarade, et il ferma les yeux en laissant retomber sa tête, le plaisir l'envahissant petit à petit. Il tira soudain brusquement sur le mohawk de son favori, le faisant pousser un cri de douleur qui s'entendit dans toute l'aile A.

- That's right. Yell fo'me, my boi…

Et Maytag continua, alternant les cris de détresse avec les pleurnicheries désespérées, avec un talent que T-bag ne lui connaissait pas. Il se redressa sur les coudes et sourit largement de sa performance, alors que le petit doigt de son protégé s'était risqué à toucher discrètement son pouce, en appui juste à-côté. Bagwell replia un bras sur le dos du jeune détenu et, serrant son épaule dans sa main, donna quelques coups de reins plus saccadés, suçant durement sa lèvre. Il finit par retomber sur Jason, les épaules creusées par le vacillement de sa volonté, les narines dilatées par le halètement. Il se sentait pulser ardemment entre les éminences juvéniles. Il sentait qu'il allait lâcher prise et se mordait la langue, immobile, pour tenter de retarder le décrochement.

- Please… émit alors Maytag en le suppliant du coin de l'œil. Please, let me go…

T-bag soupira alors, découragé, et se jeta à nouveau contre lui pour écraser son bassin contre le sien. Une brève jubilation lui échappa avant qu'il n'écarte la chemise pour mordre dans l'épaule de son giton, lui maintenant fermement le poignet et le haut du bras contre le matelas avec la plus parfaite inutilité. Les frictions se firent plus obscènes et le garçon sentit bientôt les vibrations d'un grondement silencieux dans sa chair, tandis qu'un liquide chaud inondait le creux de son derrière.

Theodore se retira rapidement pour renfiler son caleçon et, amusé, ramassa sa casquette pour la coller sur la tête définitivement décoiffée de Maytag qui, surpris, se redressa sur les coudes et loucha vers le haut pour voir ce dont on venait de lui couvrir le chef.

- Ya look _ab-so-lutely_ shagged, lil' boi, déclara le leader blanc en contemplant dans son ensemble son mignon tout habillé, mais les vêtements en champ de bataille et la jolie rougeur de ses fesses tranchant sur le compliment laiteux dont il venait d'être l'objet. Naw tell Teddy if ya gonna behave.

Le garçonnet lui lança simplement un regard d'excuse sous la visière mal ajustée de la casquette.

- Honestly ? I dunno…


End file.
